Unlimited character/List of Changes
List by Blade from Dustloop.com. Ragna the Bloodedge Notable Changes *HP: 13,000 *Has a 1.25x damage modifier boost. Was much larger in Calamity Trigger. *All sword-based attacks have Soul Eater Effect. *Gauntlet Hades' Axe Kick (214B 214D) has a Jump Cancel option. *Permanent Blood Kain effect. *No Life Loss from Blood Kain. *Increase in Speed. Was larger in Calamity Trigger. *Bonus to HP Gain. *Soul Eater followups to moves have greater knockback, popup and stun, particularly the followup to Hell's Fang, which can Cancel into Dead Spike, its followups and Devoured by Darkness. *''Chronophantasma'' only: Dead Spike third follow up now bounces. *'Chronophantasma only: '"It's not over yet!" sends the enemy skidding. Extra Inputs Special Attacks Distortion Drives Jin Kisaragi Notable Changes *HP: 16,000 *''Calamity Trigger'' only: Hishōken works like Hishōgeki *''Calamity Trigger'' only: Musō Senshōzan causes anti-air. *Fubuki/Rehhyō/Hirensō all Freeze once on contact, but cannot Freeze again if a second attack of the same type is initiated in a combo. *Hishōgeki hits 5 times all Freeze on contact. Only one can be out at any time. *Aerial Hishōgeki fires 6 Hishōken blades, all Freeze on Contact. *Hishōken Freezes on contact, but unfreezes if a second hits it. *Musō Senshōzan is a multihit on hit or block but the blade swoop or freeze will not come out if it is too far away at the start and blocked. Freeze can link with 2D possibly for more hits. Can only hit the full amount of hits in the air if the attack lands squarely (clean hit at the opponent's abdomen). *2D produces a wave of 3 Reitō blades that appear below and move the frozen opponent towards Jin. *6D produces a wave of 3 Reitō wings that push the opponent away from Jin. *Ice Rules: Jin can usually manage to Freeze his opponent up to 3-4 times per combo, particularly with 6D. *Tōga Hyōjin produces 2 waves of ice which hit for 13 hits. *Hiyoku Getsumei has 24 hits and hits for the 25th with Kokūjin: Yukikaze. *Kokūjin: Yukikaze has auto startup if it is not triggered, however Jin is vulnerable to attacks after the shield disappears. It is unblockable once active, and causes Freeze/Knockdown on hit and can relaunch with 2B on some occasions. *''Continuum Shift Extend'' only: Hiyoku Getsumei can now be done in the air. * Chronophantasma only: Jin has 4 different versions of sekkajin (22C). They are preformed with 22X(X being A,B,C or D) and each has its own unique follow up for 25 heat by pressing D. * Chronophantasma only: Jin has his old hishōken series(236X/J.236X) back with the exception of 236C/J.236C. 236C summons two slow moving projectiles. One launching horizontally across the screen shortly before the next one. J.236C summons a projectile that moves horizontally across the screen from Jin's position. J.236C does not however stop Jin's air momentum as it used to. 236D/J.236D cost 25 heat. 236D summons a horizontal projectile that freezes the opponent and hits 5 times. It can be charged by holding D which increases the time between hits and slows down the projectile. J.236D summons 3 massive projectiles traveling downwards at 60,45 and 30 degrees. They each hit 3 times and freeze the opponent. * Chronophantasma only: Jin has 4 different versions of Hizansen(J.236C). They are preformed with J.214X(X being A,B,C or D). A version hits upwards, freezes the opponent and floats them away across the screen. B version freezes the opponent and knocks them to the ground. C version hits upwards, freezing the opponent and then follows up with a downward strike that ground bounces the opponent.D version(Hizangeki) costs 25 heats and strikes upwards freezing the opponent before striking downwards freezing the opponent again and knocking them towards the ground. * Chronophantasma only: J.D doesn't stop Jin's air momentum. * Chronophantasma only: 6B now ground bounces. * Chronophantasma only: C attacks no longer freeze in Overdrive. * Chronophantasma only: 3C gives hard knockdown. * Chronophantasma only: 6C freezes on hit. Extra Inputs Distortion Drives Noel Vermillion Notable Changes *HP: 14,000 *''Calamity Trigger'' only: Long ranged Muzzle Flitter. *Has Double Airdash and Triple Jump (1 Super Jump + 2 extra jumps/1 Super Jump + 1 Jump + 1 Airdash). *Increase in Speed. *Chain Revolver now has 10 Links after the Initial attack. *Chain Revolver Rules: Every Chain can cancel into Special Attacks, Every OTHER D chain can cancel into another D chain (so in other words every other D move has to come out before another can be cancelled), all Chain moves can be followed up with another of the same type (such as 6B, 6B), lastly, the chain can be ended with up to three Spring Raids which links into Fenrir. *Revolver Assault has a Jump Cancel property that lets Noel jump +1 times after the move is done (up to 3 times depending on remaining aerial options). *Optic Barrel can Cancel into itself up to three times (A/B/C forms). *Muzzle Flitter has slightly more range. *If Fenrir muzzle connects at close range, Nemesis Stabilizer fires three times instead of once. *Thor fires 5 missiles instead of one and crushes normal barrier (Tager's barrier also). *Can Dash Cancel from 6A, 5C, 6C, and 2C on hit and block. Extra Inputs Special Attacks Distortion Drives Rachel Alucard Notable Changes *HP: 14,000 *''Calamity Trigger'' only: Sword Iris does not affect any Tiny Lobelias. *Possible minor boost in push/pull with Silpheed. *Silpheed gauge regenerates at a very fast rate. *Impish Gypsophila will remain onscreen until Rachel is hit and can be used any number of times depending on how many wind stocks she has. *George XIII will remain on screen until it is killed (2-3 hits so about 1400 HP or so). George takes a hit whenever Rachel gets thrown, which equates to 2 throws worth to kill George. Then he enters a rather large cooldown phase before he can be summoned again. *Tiny Lobelia will fire 3 seeds of varying angles and formations, usually 2 pairs of rods and a rod spaced out away or towards her. She can use 214C to summon Lightning on the ground or in the air after these are summoned. *Tempest Dahlia now throws every single item from the various versions of the move when Silpheed Gauge is maxed out. Other versions are the same as normal. *''Continuum Shift II/Extend only: Her 5CC has spinning stun properties. Extra Inputs Special Attacks Distortion Drives Taokaka Notable Changes *HP: 14,000 *'Calamity Trigger only:' Dancing Edge is faster. *Increase in Speed. *Has Triple Airdash and Quadruple Jump (1 Super Jump + 3 extra jumps/1 Super Jump + 1 Jump + 2 Airdashes / 1 Super Jump + 2 Jumps + 1 Airdash/1 Super Jump + 3 extra Airdashes). *Dancing Edge is now limited to 5D or j.D and is a single pounce attack that does about 5000 damage, and has the Distortion Drive sound effect on startup. Warning: 2D and other j.D moves no longer work except special inputs, this move cannot be feinted or crossed up. *"Kitty Litter Special!" throws 3 projectiles or one large Kaka kitten at random. *"Kitty Litter Special!" Bowling Ball produces any number of hits until it rolls behind the opponent's hitbox in the corner. *A fully charged C attack produces a Fatal Counter on hit, regardless of whether or not it is in fact a counter hit (2C/5C/j.C). *"I'mma Beat the Crap Outta You!" does 100 Hits. *"Almost Becoming Two!" drains about 1.5 times slower, so it lasts longer. *"Almost Becoming Two!" also enables D attacks to be jump cancelled. *Cat Person's Secret Art: Hexa-Edge (j.236236D) – Hexa-Edge can now be done in the Air, is much faster and does more hits, which can be amplified even more by "Almost Becoming Two!". If Tao misses this attack she does not do a Wrestling Pose, if it hits, she will, so to combo after it a RC would be needed. Extra Inputs Special Attacks Distortion Drives Carl Clover Notable Changes *HP: 6,500 *Movement speed, Hop speed, and Airdash speed are all reduced and shortened. *Ada's HP and Armor points on her moves are vastly improved and she has a massive increase in speed. *Ada's attacks and specials now do nearly twice the amount of hits, including Rhapsody of Memories. *Ada's attacks also have higher bounce and stun, her Volante projectile comes out fast and has huge knockback and wall bounce, even more so on counterhit (fast like Spark Bolt). *Carl's 5C, 3C, and j.2C are now 5-hit multi-hits with large stun points on counterhit. Distortion Drives Litchi Faye-Ling Notable Changes *HP: 15,000 *Increase in Speed (when not equipped with Mantenbō). *Litchi has a special teleporting ground dash that can dash behind opponents whenever she is equipped with Mantenbō, in which she is completely invincible. *Litchi also has a Yin-Yang Gauge (similar to Jam Kuradoberi) with a maximum of 10 that determines the strength of her Three Dragons attacks, as well as the strength of her Straight Through follow up strikes. *The following attacks add 1 increment to her Yin-Yang Gauge (when equipped with Mantenbō): 6A, 6B (on hit), 6C, 3C, j.C, also note that j.C has a spinning stagger effect on opponents on the ground. *Her Three Dragons moves are all multihit and when charged do extra damage, have extra range and stun and all are aerial moves as well. *All Green creates 3 waves of energy (similar to Terry Bogard's MAX version of his Power Geyser, called Triple Geyser). Extra Inputs Special Attacks Distortion Drives Arakune Notable Changes *HP: 12,000 *Increase in Jumping and Airdash Speed. *Forward dash is now his swim animation and no longer warps behind the opponent, can be held to be used as a run. *3C homes in on opponent regardless of distance. *"If P then Q" teleports are noticeably faster. *Zero Vector Clouds fill Curse Gauge to full on contact and are unblockable, but do not last very long when summoned. *All Drive attacks (2D, 5D, jD, 6D) will now fill the Curse Gauge by 50% on block, but fill it to full if the hit lands, though this will not matter if an attack like 2D is blocked twice which will result in Curse anyway. *When opponent is cursed, all bug summons now create 3 of that bug on the screen at once. *Crimson Gauge drains much faster than normal because of this. *"y two-dash" creates a downward arc that can be Tiger-Kneed (2369C on the ground) into a full arc across the screen at a high angle. *"f of g" (Air bug summon) calls twice as many bees and curses them as a result. *"f inverse" is a 60-98 hit laser of bugs and can be cancelled with itself. Extra Inputs Distortion Drives Iron Tager Notable Changes *HP: 18,000 *Movement speed slower and shortened. *Now has an Airdash and Ground Dash. *Ground Dash after so many frames is invincible to any attack and projectile except lows, sweeps, and throws. *6A has a larger Magnetic pull when held down. *5D can be held down for magnetic pull and a stronger punch. *4D can be held down for feints or just for the magnetic pull, or pushed and released for the actual hit. *2D can be cancelled into any special move (such as 22D or A Sledge Hammer) and is a dashing multi-hit. *Gadget Finger can pick standing/crouching opponents regardless of whether or not they are knocked on the ground. It can also be cancelled for Magnetic pull. *5C and 2C can be jump cancelled. *Tager starts with a full Magnetic Gauge that now has the capacity for two Spark Bolt shots! *Voltic Charge (421B) – In Continuum Shift, 214D is changed to its Calamity Trigger input. Voltic Charge has a significantly larger charge amount (one full charge fills the Magnetic Gauge more than halfway, giving him one Spark Bolt shot). *Magna Tech Wheel > Terra Break, no longer costs an additional 50% Heat to do. *Genesic Emerald Tager Buster (1C/3C) – Easy Input, magnetism pull is much stronger, can grab the opponent in just under a second. *Calamity Trigger'' only: Genesic Emerald Tager Buster instantly pulls opponent in, regardless of range or magnetism. *King of Tager (1D/3D) – Easy Input, but still costs 100% Heat and 1 Burst Icon. *''Chronophantasma'' only: 2D knocks opponent into the air. Distortion Drives Bang Shishigami Notable Changes *HP: 15,500 *Bang starts the round with a stock of 20 Nails. *Void Tempest: Bang Drop (Ground) is now a dashing command grab (though it can whiff if the opponent jumps), and has one extra hit. When it connects, each hit generates a Fu-Rin-Ka-Zan seal. Ends with Bang on the Ground. *Heavenly Ascension: Bang Drop EX has an extra hit. When it connects, each hit generates a Fu-Rin-Ka-Zan seal. Ends with Bang in the Air *Heavenly Rain throws 3 kunai regardless of type, j.236B is an especially large explosion, for example. *Instant Ninpo uses 2 nails to put up 2 bumpers at a time. *Bang Ultimate: Iron Storm now rains twice as many nails on the opponent as it normally does (with 12 nails from the Gauge). *Bang's Shishigami-style Technique: "Bang's Infinite Chaos-Fist of the Void" is 236236D instead of 236236A. *''Chronophantasma only: Steel Rain tracks the opponent and rains down many more nails. *Chronophantasma only: Void Tempest: Bang Drop and Bang Drop EX's hits are reduced to 3 like the original, aerial version has a small airdash forward, and neither grab generates Fu-Rin-Ka-Zan seal unlike previous versions. *Chronophantasma only: Fu-Rin-Ka-Zan is a Distortion Drive like the previous games. Bang has a new Overdrive: Erupting Soul. Extra Inputs Special Attacks Distortion Drives Nu-13 / Lambda-11 Notable Changes *HP: 13,000 *Continuum Shift Only: Lambda-11's Unlimited form is Nu-13. *Continuum Shift Only: With Japanese voices enabled, her voiceclips are taken from ''Calamity Trigger. *Heat Gauge automatically fills up. *Twice as many blades appear during Sword Summoner DD attacks. *5DD, 6DD, 4DD, 2C, and 6C can all be Cancelled by Act Parcer again (44 or 66 input). *DD moves combo again like in Calamity Trigger. *5DD > 4DD now combo, but both are not jump cancellable. *2C is fast again. *Many of Lambda's gatlings (2C > 5C) are not present. Nu retains many of her Calamity Trigger normals. *Gravity Seed is now no longer limited by a Cool Down period and has far different properties to Lambda's. *All D Specials can be delayed/feinted/inverted by holding C once again with the exception of Spike Chaser, which is always a full screen projectile. *Calamity Sword is more uniform in hits than it was in Calamity Trigger and bounces the enemy away from Nu. *Legacy Edge does more hits than Lambda's version. *''Chronophantasma Only: Legacy Edge can now be delayed. *Act Parcer: Zwei is now a command grab. Blade has less cooldown, allowing follow ups into Cavalier. Cavalier no longer causes a wallbounce but instead causes the opponent to travel fullscreen and can be cancelled into Act Parcer (44/66). *Sickle Storm from ''Calamity Trigger returns. *''Chronophantasma Only: Supra Rage deals many more hits. *Chronophantasma Only: Face Lift has been removed and, in turn, Dia and Luna Formas have been removed. Now uses a mixture of the best of both styles. Extra Inputs Special Attacks Distortion Drives Hakumen Notable Changes *HP: 16,000 *Magatama gauge gets a 2.0x multiplier in regeneration speed. *Now has a small set of combos reminiscent of Last Blade's Speed Mode: **5A>5A>5B (mixup does not combo, but 5B links to other combos) **5A>5A>5C (causes minor floor slide on hit… if only 5C of this combo hits, floorslide is untechable) **6A>6C/(6C)5B>5C>3C *With the exception of Distortion Drives (Shippū/Yukikaze), all Specials only cost 1 Magatama. *2D, 5D, 6D Zanshin moves counter with Yukikaze; this move is blockable for about 5 hits unless they are trapped by the frame counter. *j.D Zanshin move results in meterless Tsubaki move. Can be used to create Fumajins as well. *Fumajins may/may not stay out longer when created. *Kokūjin: Shippū projectile hitbox is a huge multi-hit and has massive popup and knockback if the enemy is hit by the main part of it. Has huge blockstun and can be used to trap an opponent into blocking the unblockable Yukikaze if it is cancelled from Shippū. *Yukikaze activates regardless of whether it was triggered and after so many frames, Hakumen is invincible during the rush animation. This attack is unblockable as well. If the shield disappears and the enemy is close enough Hakumen can be hit or thrown out of the attack. Extra Inputs *623 performs a small invincible Kishū dash that can Cancel into specials and various other moves if certain buttons are pressed: **623B (Footstomp) **623C (Sword Sweep) **623~214A: Guren **623~214B: Renka **623~41236C: Zantetsu **623A/623~A: Enma: There seems to be two different types of Enma, the normal one that's delayed, and a more precise lighting fast version that's trickier to input, try holding A down before finishing the directional input to get it out (both do not cost any Magatama). Only fast version is Jump Cancellable. *Note that during the Kishū dash he is invincible, until he cancels into any move, then he can be hit out of the move, also technically note that he is not really cancelling the dash into the special moves above, he is merely dashing (stopping) and then doing the specials, it just looks like a cancel because of the speed of the input. Other Notes *Neutral Throw>Yukikaze is a valid inescapable trap. *TK(Tigerknee'd)Hotaru>Tsubaki>Quick 6C>Shippū is a valid Guard String. *Neutral Throw leads into all 5 of Hakumen's Special Cancel Loops. *Yukikaze can be Kishū Cancelled into during all 5 Loops. *Shippū can be Special or Kishū Cancelled if it hits. Distortion Drives Hakumen's Loops Wallbouncer *(Mugen/Normal)Throw/Renka/Hotaru>Guren x N (max hits: 12-14 starter dependant, max damage: 4k) *(Mugen/Normal)Throw/Renka/Hotaru>Guren>Kishū>5C x N (max initial hits: 12, max initial damage: 4k) *this loop can lead into zan loop or renka loop* *(Mugen/Normal)Throw/Renka/Hotaru>Guren>Kishū>5C>Zan>Guren>Kishū>5C>Zan x N (max hits: 18, max damage: 7k) *there are variants to these loops, like adding TK Hotaru after Guren>Kishū and others* Eternal Punishment *Zan>5C x N (Max hits: 26, max damage: 8-9k) *Renka>5C xN (Max hits: 14, max damage: 5871) Acrobat *TK Hotaru x 4 (damage: 3.5k) *"Until I'm bored" (Fatal Counter) TK Hotaru x N (max hits: 8, max damage: 5-6k) *"Give no chance" (Fatal Counter/Counterhit) TK Tsubaki>Hotaru x N (max hits: 8 max damage: 8k) Until Death *(Counterhit) (Mugen) TK Tsubaki x N (Max hits: Until they die, Max Damage: N/A) Empty Sky Form: Death Sentence *(Off normal hit/CH/FC) Renka (1 hit)>Zan (2 hits)>5C x N (on hit #27-30 use Shippū to kill) (max damage: 13-15k, max hits: 32 hits) Hazama Notable Changes *HP: 16,000 *Uses voice set "Generic Type C" (AKA Terumi voice) *New taunt: he laughs while holding his hat. *Has a 1.1x Damage Modifier Boost *Heat Gauge automatically fills up. *Hazama has a special ring-like shield around him that drains the health of anyone within the circle, also any attacks he lands while they are in the circle will give him HP back, but not "outside" the circle, so he is limited in that regard. *Serpent's Benediction moves can now be performed without going into Serpent's Benediction (elaborated in Extra Inputs section). *If Serpent's Benediction moves are performed with Serpent's Benediction, they will always be the blue, glowing versions no matter how much time is taken to charge them. *Bloody Fangs, instead of stunning the opponent, now does a miniature Eternal Coils of the Dragon Serpent. *Eternal Coils of the Dragon Serpent may or may not have faster startup/higher priority. Is also a low hit. *Faster movement; forward step can now be interrupted with a jump. *j.C All hits are jump cancelable like in BBCS. *Chronophantasma Only: Serpent's Infernal Rapture now has auto-tracking properties. *Chronophantasma Only. Venom Sword has noticeably more range. Extra Inputs Special Attacks Distortion Drives Tsubaki Yayoi Notable Changes *HP: 15,000 *Movement speed faster and lengthened airdash. *Install Charge moves (2D, 5D, j.D) are now incredibly fast to charge. *All versions of Sanctus Aequum travel farther and faster. *The D version of Sanctus Aequum has full invincibility *The B version of Sanctus Decus can autoguard projectiles while charging. *The D version of Sanctus Decus causes the opponent to wall bounce even when they're not in the corner. *Special Moves can cancel into each other on Block. *''Continuum Shift Only: In Story Mode, her color palette changes to a black and red motif, instead of yellow and brown. Extra Inputs Special Attacks Distortion Drives Mu-12 Notable Changes *HP: 13,000 *Movement speed faster and lengthened airdash. *Heat Gauge automatically fills up. *Has Double Airdash (Superjump + 2 Airdashes/Superjump + 1 Jump + 1 Airdash) *Sword of Decimation (63214C) is no longer chargeable and behaves like Guilty Gear's Dizzy's Ice Spike. It can be easy to combo from. *Drive mechanics have been completely changed. Steins now act as projectiles and are able to hit the opponent while floating multiple times (similar to Dizzy's Ice Fish), but can no longer be charged to fire lasers. **Downward Forward Laser (j.D) – Fires 3 times. **Attacking Stein (j.2D) – Homes in on Enemy, Hits Twice. **Downward Forward Laser (5D) – Fires 3 times. **Attacking Stein (2D) – Homes in on Enemy, Hits Twice. **Upward Forward Laser (6D) – Fires 3 times. **Uppercut Charge Laser (4D) – Knocks the opponent upwards then charges up a high powered laser. *''Continuum Shift II'' only: Arrows of Heaven (236A) is weaker, same damage and speed like in original Continuum Shift. *''Continuum Shift Extend'' only: Uses her up-to-date balance changes. *''Continuum Shift Extend'' only: Arrows of Heaven (236A) makes two speed projectiles. Extra Inputs Distortion Drives Makoto Nanaya Notable Changes *HP: 14,000 *Has a 1.3x Damage Modifier Boost *''Continuum Shift Only: Most of Makoto's movelist aside from her Drive has been completely changed! *Chronophantasma Only: Drive attacks are always at Level G. *Chronophantasma Only: Comet Cannon is much larger. Extra Inputs (Continuum Shift) Special Attacks Distortion Drives Extra Inputs (Chronophantasma) Distortion Drives Valkenhayn R. Hellsing Notable Changes *HP: 11,500 *Has a 1.1x Damage Modifier Boost *Idle stance changed, now waves hands about like Magneto from ''Marvel vs. Capcom. *Begins round with empty Wolf Gauge that regenerates after 22 seconds. When full, it rapidly regenerates whenever he is not jumping in human form. When emptied, it takes about 5 seconds to fully recover again. *j.C is his 6C normal (has no FC property however). *Forward Mini-dash instead of a Hop. *Wolf: 5B hits twice but can cancel into the first hit into itself for 3 hits total (from ground to air). *Wolf: j.B has no knockdown and can be used many times in a single jump. *Wolf: Any Direction+C has improved dash speed and distance (applies to Geschwind Wolf as well). Extra Inputs *j.2C is his old j.C normal and has a slight diving property. *Wolf Ukemi: Can recover from many stun attacks by changing to Wolf and back with D. *New followup to König Wolf/Eisen Wolf: pressing A x 4 will have a chain effect and cancels into "Seismic Toss". *About "Zanseirōga Chains" (A x4 followup to König/Eisen Wolf): by itself it cannot cancel into anything else and auto-corrects depending on which direction Valkenhayn is in, so it cannot be followed up. However, a Rapid Cancel can still be used to cancel it into another series of passes with König Wolf/Eisen Wolf or other moves, assuming Valkenhayn is in aerial range and in the right position to do so. Distortion Drives Platinum the Trinity Notable Changes * HP: 13,500 * Increased Movement speed. * Superjump height, distance while dashing, instant airdash speed, airdash speed/length have been increased. * Second jump, being a controllable Swallow Moon's height, movement speeds in each direction and length. * Airdash into normal Swallow Moon momentum speeds. (Unlike normal Platinum, players cannot airdash after using Swallow Moon, due to both 88 and j.236C versions counting as a double jump. They are still allowed to airdash into the j.236C version, however). * Maximum height Swallow Moon stalling with Fan. * Air Mami Circular can be used as a crossup. * TK Swallow Moon (j.236C version, 88 version also TK-able). * Short combo showing off 22C (hits 3 times). * Miracle Jeanne & Cure Dot Typhoon short combo. * Dream Sally bubbles can now be popped by Platinum herself or the opponent to do damage (similar to Dizzy's bubbles). * Dramatic Sammy now knocks directly into the air, and is very easily combo'd out of. If no item is equipped, it can be chosen with a direction while the animation comes out. Doing so will refill the current item per usual. * Miracle Jeanne (236236D) now rains bomb-meteors (similar to Faust) in the current area of the stage. Pushing someone out of range when using it in a combo can make very few to none of the bombs to hit. Also does fairly large chip damage, and does not stop even if Platinum gets hit before they land. * Cure Dot Typhoon (632146C) now ends with an EX Cat Missile and a rain of bombs. Extra Inputs Drive Distortion Drives Relius Clover Notable Changes * HP: 15,000 * Ignis is always active (pressing D to call her back does her 6D attack), and does not consume meter while idle. * Ignis' gauge regenerates faster (but it only regenerates while Relius is in the ground). * Naiads can now be performed on the ground as well as in the air, and is also TK-able (Tiger Knee Cancelable). * j.B now causes ground bounce, thus losing its utility in Relius' air combos. * j.C can now be jump cancelled, replacing j.B in most of his combos. Can chain into j.B. * Val Lanto and Id Haas can cause more hits depending on Ignis' distance from the opponent. Id Haas usually does 3 hits. Val Lanto can cause a maximum amount of six hits, which greatly increase this move's damage. However, Val Lanto now spends 3000 points of the Ignis' gauge, even with Ignis being permanently summoned (Relius' normal version Val Lanto uses 2000 points if Ignis is already summoned). This change greatly increases the damage caused by Relius' combos, allowing him to dish out a 6000 damage combo easily. * Val Lyra has a quicker startup and always sends the opponent flying upwards, except if it hits as a counter (in CH, it will put the opponent in a long stagger state). * Bel Lafino and Id Naids have more untechable time, making Relius' combos easier. Distortion Drives Amane Nishiki Notable Changes *Spiral Gauge starts at Level 3 and regenerates. Extra Inputs Distortion Drives Bullet Notable Changes *Can now run. *Her Drive functionality has been completely changed. *Flint Shooter and Afterburner are now chargeable, and will have stronger results. Extra Inputs Distortion Drives Azrael Notable Changes *Speed increase *Properties on many of his moves have been changed to allow for greater combo and infinite potential. Extra Inputs Special Attacks Distortion Drives Izayoi Notable Changes *Teleports are faster *Movement speed increased *Many of her Specials are now enhanced *Slaver Trans-Am no longer has a depleting gauge, but it can only be used up to 20 times. Extra Inputs Distortion Drives Kagura Mutsuki Notable Changes * Extra Inputs Distortion Drives Yuuki Terumi Notable Changes * Extra Inputs Distortion Drives Category:Gameplay